Draconic Blood
by C0nviction
Summary: After killing the last dragon the Dovahkiin is haunted. Seemingly unable to connect with his fellow Joor and suffering from a mysterious affliction he cannot find in books the Dovahkiin (Kaldr) has only his own company to keep him sane... or so he thought. R63 - Alduin


"You reek of those things Shield Brother" The training grounds of the Akavirii went completely silent at the observation and slight jibe of the skinchanger, all turning their heads. Some turning towards Farkas others to the skinheaded Breton sitting on the side of the cliff who was far to deep in thought to hear the query of the companion. Kaldr was not a difficult man he liked books, steak and building things, not at all things that the legendary Dovahkiin was supposed to like (Bar the steak of course). But still he had done his duty to the world and most in it were grateful.

He felt cornered though at all times and he didn't understand why. A gnawing thought in the back of his mind sprung forth, words in an ancient tongue that few spoke flickered in his mind. A calling that had brought him to Skyrim, dreams of things he didn't understand all had came and went like the bleak summers in this place. He did not understand what they meant but still he soldiered on slaying dragon after dragon until he came to the last.

To those around him it was just a name that Esbern scored from his book once the task was complete but to Kaldr... it was something else. As Dovahkiin, Dragonborn it was his duty to slay dragons and with none left and the war for Skyrim over he couldn't help but feel as though his time was spent. The world no longer called for a saviour... he was a nobody once again.

A glance to his right and he saw a dragon sitting by his side for a moment, smaller then what they were usually. Like what she... morphed into before he struck her down, another blink and the dragon was gone. He had killed them all without mercy and yet he felt as though he was still trapped in destinies coil waiting for another important decision to pop up... something told him that this last one would be so much bigger then all the rest.

It would kill him most definitely no matter how much skill or how many weapons he brought with him and yet he was sure that it would only be the beginning of something greater then all this. Something truely worth making a grand mural about.

He sighed pulling himself up from the cliffedge and turning around to face his companions and friends, some had looks of concern others looks of confusion but he ignored them and began to walk towards the main attrium of Skyhaven temple, past the new recruits just getting their armor fitted and past the seasoned soldiers from all about until he reached the steps where he felt an arm rest on his shoulder. Esbern gave him a look of concern behind him Delphine gave him a look of cold indifference but he expected nothing less from her... Harpy.

"Are you alright Dovahkiin?" The dragon flickered into existence behind him it was about a head taller then he was, eyes like bloody rubies... he had seen those eyes before, he blinked and it was gone. Esbern stared at him intently waiting for his answer. Kaldr knew he couldn't tell the truth. Visions of dragons would just make the Blades more paranoid and even more unstable then they already were.

Kaldr shrugged his shoulders and mumbled about just being tired before shoving past the old lorekeeper and up the rest of the stairs to the inner attrium of Skyhaven. He hoped none of them followed him, something told him that something was going to happen very soon... he didn't know whether it would be good or bad but he would not let it get the better of him.

...

The attrium looked brand new and Kaldr had to admit that even though the Akaviri were a bunch of obsessive nutjobs they did have a good taste in decor. The once bleak stone surrounding had been replaced with large torches, lush carpets and various trophies and bits and bobs to give it a homely feel. They had even set up a grand table for him and his close friends and generals to dine at, straight infront of Alduins wall... he liked the table but hated the positioning it felt disrespectful the dragons were dangerous foes and they deserved the respect of lesser beings.

Lesser Beings... Kaldr didn't know when he started to refer to those around him as lesser, maybe he spent too much time around Odhaviin and the drakes racial slurs rubbed off on him but he stowed those thoughts away for now he still had his room to trudge too and he could feel something watching him intently. Whether it was a recruit or an old friend he did not care as he turned to give a sharp glare at the offending watcher.

Only to be surprised to see the red eyed dragoness staring at him oncemore and then something really strange happened... she giggled whilst her eyes narrowed on the Dragonborn tapping a solitary claw on the ground with a sharp click. Why was he seeing her? Why did she continue to haunt him?

"Your dead, I destroyed you." He stated blankly before turning away. The giggling increased in volume as the clicking sound receded as she lifted her claw and pointed at him.

"And you really believe that don't you?" She stepped forward causing him to step back out of instinct. She rolled her eyes at him. "Mother told me you were smart surely you recognise how this will end?" He had a few ideas none of which he voiced. He remembered Miraak and what really killed him, not the daedric prince of knowledge but a sharpened Ebony dagger coated in enough poison to kill a mammoth in one small cut. He remembered what happened after, Hermanous Mora was perplexed at how as soon as Kaldr had decked the mad cunt and put him out of his misery his body had dissolved into nothing. He then stared to mumble about fate before promptly booting Kaldr out of his grand library and fucking off to who knows where.

Another step foreward but this time Kaldr didn't flinch, he held his ground a low growl escaping his lips, teeth that were far too sharp to be a bretons showing themselves to the world. The dragoness smiled her fangs glittering in the torchlight. "You know some dragonesses take growls like that as an invitation!" She singsonged stepping even closer. Now less then a foot apart his growling stopped, her expression hardened sadness flickering in ruby eyes. "This could have ended so much differently" She whispered to herself her muzzle facing the ground.

Kaldr ignored the sense of danger the dragoness seemed to trigger in him, placing a pale white hand on the centre of her muzzle he breathed out. "Im sorry it ended this way".

His hand lowered falling to his side.

He turned away walking towards his room, his hands balled into fists.

A whimper sounded throughout the room. He didn't know if it was him or her.

Just as he reached the door he turned back giving the dragoness a nod. "I'll see you at the end Alduin" Kaldr saw the dragoness smile before flickering away in a blink. He was alone and the torchlit room felt far colder then it had felt in a long time.

He pushed the door to his room open before falling into his bed. It clinked coins scattering about. He smiled as he grabbed a handful, his eye's flickering from a soft brown to a reptilian grey, a fanged smile settling on his face. Soon he wouldn't be alone much longer.


End file.
